Don't do drugs
by BadWolfReborn
Summary: Everybody knows that Myrnin struggles to take his own advice, and he always has to take Claire with him, doesn't he? One-shot for JJRW1998, featuring Oliver, Shane, and Clyrnin. Rated T for implied, erm, you know. Heh.


**Dont do drugs. I feel I ought to say that. **

_"Can you do a clyrnin one-shot where hmmm, err she gets attacked by oliver, so he has to fight him off? and then they get high together as a consultation? "_

For jjrw1998

**-Myrnin's POV- **

As Claire tinkered around the lab, I kept a careful eye on her- not just because I really liked doing so, but also because she was trying to prove me wrong (again) and I wanted to know how she would try to do it. Not that she could, of course, but its always good for an alchemist to keep his eyes on the competition.

She placed some hydrocholic acid into a reinforced beaker and stepped back, head tilted slighty. Claire was beautiful, in a very innocent type of way, but I dont think she could ever love me romantically, but thats ok. I think. I'm still not completly 100% over Ada. Still, beautiful as Claire may be, it was her brains that made her extra-ordinary.

"Myrnin?" She called from where she was stood.

"Yes Claire?"

"Do not touch this beaker, or the table, or anything that could affect the experiment. I know what your like."

"Yes Claire..."

I sighed once she turned away to pick up her bag- in all honesty, my plan had to been to sabotage it, just in case; but now she had thought of it, there wasn't anything I could do that wouldn't be blindingly obvious.

"Rigt, I'm going now. Bye Myrnin!" She squealed, jumping down like a little girl. "I'm meeting Shane."

Oh.

"Have fun!" I call unconvincingly, knowing that she proberly wouldn't be listening anyway, and started mumbling under my breath. "Stupid Boy with his stupid emo hair and his stupid face..."

I sat down in the chair, and decided to try to relax until Claire's next visit, when a scream pierced the air.

-x-

**-Claire's POV-**

I left Myrnin's lab, almost running to try to get home quicker. Me and Shane were going to one of the reopened restaurants away from Founders Square, the third to open this week. People were slowly getting their lives together again, and everyone was making the most of the near-safety it affords.

As I passed the Day House, I waved to the living room window, and was rewarded with a twitch of the curtain. Gramma Day couldn't come outside anymore after dislocating her hip, and her operation wuoldn't be for a few more days.

The sun was already setting, so I tried walking quicker, definatly not wanting to be caught outside. I would ring Eve or Michael, but they were both at work, and Shane didn't have car, and theres no way I'm using the portal when Frank keeps flickering- thats what me and Myrnin work on most days, but we took a day off because me and him seem to be the only ones who care.

"Claire Danvers. Nice to see you again."

I spun around, trying to locate the voice. There was no-one there, but it sounded familiar. Oliver? Yeah, definatly Oliver. It had the classic English accent, with a sight European twinge from hiding on the continent (there was no American accent in Morganville, apart from me and one or two others, as 95% of the Vampires were from either Britian or Western Europe, 'the old world').

"Um, Oliver. Hi there!" I said, a lot more cheerfully as he waled out of the expanding shadows like the perv he was. "Nice meeting you herre, but I'm afraid I really have to go..." My voice trailed off as I saw his smile. It wasn't a _normal-hey-I'm-not-gonna-kill-you smile_, or even _Yo_-_I'm-a-Hippy _smile.

"Myrnin!" I scream, as Oliver jumped , as the last thing I notice is Myrnin's growl as Oliver's fangs pierce my skin.

-x-

"OMFG DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I yell as I wake up with Myrnin's rather (attractive face) right in mine, but the excessive use of my vocal chords has both my neck and my head pounding. Lifting one hand up, I push away his face _so I can move _and force myself to sit up.

Myrnin's impish smile only makes me remember what happened, and I pull him closer in fear. "Myrnin, seriously, what the hell just happened."

He sighed unnessacarily **(yeah, spelt that wrong but Oh-wells)** and sat next to me on the table.

"You were attacked by Oliver." He started, and placed one finger on my lip to silence me when I tried to interrupt. The contact gave me tingles, but I dismissed them immediatly. "And I saved you. And now, I offer you this, simply to distract yourself for a while..."

I looked at the bag he was holding out- when did he get it, what was it?- and looked closer. Once I realised what it was, I raised my eyebrows at him, deeply unimpressed. It was a bag literally full- _full_- of weed.

"Myrnin, you told me not to do drugs. I distintcly remember you telling me that..."

Myrnin simply raised his eyebrows mockingly.

-x-

One hour later, Claire was sat on Myrnin's knee as he laughed at Claire's earnest expression.

"Seriously, MyrMyr, I think Ollipop loves Amelie," she whispered, ignoring Myrnin's hysterical laughter. "Buuuuuuuuut... It doesn't matter, because Queenie's pretty (in a non-lesbo way, so shusssshhhh) and Oliver is old and fat and weally, weally ugly. And... he's a hippy."

"Do you know who else is pretty?" Myrnin gasped once he stopped laughing, closing his eyes.

"Uhmm... noooo..."

"You."

Myrnin smiled wickedly at Claire, and she grinned back, and before she knew it, they were kissing. Somehow, she ended up with her back on the sofa as Myrnin straddlled her, never leaving her lips. Twenty minutes later, they left the sofa and went to the other room, giggling like Children all the way.

-x-

Claire stood in the kitchen, just re-dressed, head pounding as she trailed through the 32 text messages from Eve, Shane, and Michael.

They ranged from;

**Claire, where are you? The suns about to set, so get yo ass home. Taco's for dinner! E xxx**

to;

**CB, seriously, your half an hour late. If you dont ring me NOW, I'm getting in car and driving around until I find you. E x**

to;

**Where are you? We went to Myrnin's lab but you weren't there. Pick up the phone. Michael xx**

and finally;

**Babe, wtf where are you we've called the police please babe answer the phone when we ring you we cant find you anywhere xxxxxx **_(Yup, thats from Shane, Claire noticed)_

Yup, she guessed they were worried from the fifty phone calls she had missed.

"Myrnin, wake up!" Claire yelled. She couldn't fully remember the events of last night. The last thing she remembered was leaving Myrnin's lab before sunset, so it was a surprise (to say the least) that she was back here. Myrnin came out of his bedroom with nothing on except a pair of his Eve-bought skinny jeans. Claire's eyes widened slightly, but then got straight back to the point. "Why am I here? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Myrnin asked, face a picture of dissapointment.

"Well, obviously _NOT_, seeing as I just asked you what happened. I mean, I left the lab, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up next to a naked Vampire!"

He flinched slightly at her choice of words, but she really didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that she had lost 13 hours of her memory, woke up to a naked (underneath the sheets) Myrnin and had potentially cheated on the love of her life.

"I think, from the expression on your face, that you know, Claire. But it's ok. You were under the influence of an intoxicating substance, so you weren't really in control of your actions." Myrnin spit out, more angry at himself than her for ever getting his hopes up that she would have changed her mind, but Claire (resonably) thought he was shouting at her.

"Jeez, _sorry _Myrnin, but... how did I even end up back at the lab?"

"Oliver attacked you." Myrnin said, sadly, then went into another room, shutting both the door and the conversation behind him.

Claire slumped against the kicthen counter, utterly defeated and really hungry.

_Job well done Claire,_ she thought to herself.

"Claire?" A voice said from behind her.

Shane stood there watching her with a confunded look on his face, and she had no idea how long he'd been there for. Maybe thats why Myrnin left, so Shane wouldn't hear. _Breathe, Claire. Breathe. Don't tell him. What he doesn't know..._

"Hi, babe. I'm so sorry, I fell asleep working on a new machine." She walked over to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "How are you?"

_***Erm, I really struggled with this one, I'm afraid, because it just wouldn't write! I had it planned out in my head, but everytime I sat down to write it, I was like "Fudge this" and had a cheesestring instead. Also, I know that there was a, erm, "implied lemon" *shudders* nd it was slightly dodgy, so I am so, so sorry! **_

_**Review please, and prop up my deflated ego?**_

_**Chloe xxx**_


End file.
